Big Surprise
by H-ice
Summary: This is a story where Sirus finds out a little secret about Harry and really can't cope with it. im not good with summary's. SALSH
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the books and i am not getting payed for this, i just own

the plot and the story i am writing now.

This is my first fan fic guys so tell me if it's good or not. I want to know if they are good cause if they arnt

then i won't write fics anymore. Thanks 3 steph

and guys remember to r&r please. it will mean a lot to me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

u Things to Know u

- Sirus is still alive

-Harys parents are still dead

- Harry dose not have any other members in his family so he goes and lives with Sirus since he IS

his Godfather

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

"HARRY! GET UP! WERE GOING TO DAIGON ALLEY TODAY TO GET YOUR SUPPLIES FOR

SCHOOL TODAY!" Sirus yelled up the steps of Grimmauld Place for him to get up to go to  
Daigon Alley to meet Hermione and the Weasley's to get their supplies for thier 7th year of school  
at Hogwarts.

Harry got up once he saw one ofthe house elfs come in with his clean clothes. Harry changed into a  
fresh pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt and headed down stairs.

'How am i ever going to tell Sirus that im gay. It seems like everytime we go out he wants to hook me  
up with some chick i don't even want to go out with' Sirus broke his train of thought.

"Are you going to have something to eat before we go?" Sirus asked looking him over. He seemed  
notice that Harry was wearing a nice pair of tight jeans that showed off his ass and he was wearing  
a nice long sleeved shirt that showed up his bulit chest and arms from playing do much Quiddich.

"I'll just grab a pice of toast and then we can be one our way to Daigon Alley." Harry said as he grabed  
a peice of toast from the counter and grab floo powder in his other free hand. Sirus fallowed Harry's  
actions and grab some floo pouder for himself too. Harry went first into the fire place.

"Daigon Ally" Harry said in a loud clear voice as he threw the floo pouder down. He didnt want to end up in  
Dragon alley like he did his first time using the floo network, when he said Daigon Alley wrong.

Harry showed up in Diagon Alley and waited for Sirus to come out from the fire. Sirus soon came out  
of the fire and they went to meet Hermione and the Wesley's over at one of the book stores.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry, look at all those fine ladies you can go and talk with. Want me to go talk to them for you?"  
but befor Harry could day no to Sirus went over and started to talk to all of the girls and pointed over to  
him. they all started to giggle when Harry looked aver at them to see what Sirus was saying. Ron and  
Hermione pulled Harry aside and told Mr. and Mrs.Weasley they would meet them inside.

"Still having trouble telling Sirus you gay, are you?" Ron asked Curiously

"Yea, everytime we go out he tries to hook me up with some chick i don't even want to go out with." Harry  
explained

"Well i could take them off your hands for you" Ron replied. Hermione elbowed him sharply in he right side.  
Ron looked down at her and said "What i was only trying to help, can;t a guy try to help out one of his mates  
when he has a million girls flocking around him, when HE'S GAY!"

Harry and Hermione both jumped and put their hands over Ron's mouth. Ron struggled to get away but could  
not break free from their grip. He then licked Harry and Hermione's hands and they both let go in disgust.

"What the bloody hell was that for Ron?" Asked Harry

"You both wouldn't let go of me so i didn't want to kick at you or puched you so i licked you both." Ron  
repplied with a little giggle.

"we both thought Sirus was going to hear you and i wanted to break the new gently to him. I didn't want him  
to find out in public. They all would have thought he went nuts!" Harry practicly screamed

" Look, Im sorry Harry. I didn't think Sirus would hear me." Ron Said

"Well you have to consider that he can tranfigurate in to a dog, so some of the senses might stay with him  
when hes in his human form." Harry repplied

" Huh, i never thought bout that." Ron said, considering that point.

" Well that shows how much you think befor you say things." Hermione chimed in.

Harry and Hermione both laughed as Ron gave both of them an evil gaze, then he too started to laugh.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys remember wut i said b/f. this is my first fanfic and im ot really that good at writing ( at least  
thats wuti think) Just give ur opinion. Tell me wut i need to work on and wut i don need to work on.  
i would really like that if u guys did that for me. o0o and please read and review!

next chapter might be up in a week or 2 im really busy this week!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, new update! Hope you guys all like it and thanks for the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time Harry saw Draco walking through Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but stare. He had always had a crush on Draco; ever since he found out he was gay. Harry liked everything about Draco. He liked the way he walkd, the way he talked, and the way he sawayed his hips. Harry even liked the famous Malfoy smirk. Harry thought it was so damn sexy. He had to hold back laughter whenever the blonde smirked. _He thinks it makes him look better then the others, but it just makes him look sexy... I'm sure he knows he's hot._

Hermione and Ron both noticed Harry staring at Draco. Sirius noticed, too, "Harry, I see you checking out the ladies near Draco. He dosn't desirve them. You do." Sirius then looked away. Harry couldn't help but notice that it seemed Draco didn't even want the girls to be there at all.

Harry kept staring at Draco. Then Draco looked over and saw him stairing. He gave a little smile and

a wink. Good thing Sirius wasn't looking at the time, but Ron and Hermione were. "Bloody hell, Harry! Did he just wink at you?" Ron almost yelled, Hermione jabed him in the ribs before he could shout the last part.

"Harry, this might mean you have a chance with him!" Hermione exclamed.

"Yeah, I hope this means I might have a chance with him." Harry said. "I hope it does."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know. Another short chapter, but this has been building up in my head. The other part is too. I have a feeling

the next chapter is going to be really good.

Read and review please!

I wanna also thank my Beta for all the help she is giving me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the books and I am not  
getting paid for this, I just own the plot.

Ok befor i start i want to give a **HUGE** thanks to Aurilia and i want to say Sorry to Spunky Slytherin for updating with out her help too but, i just wanted to get thins up befor i went to texas.

This is my first fanfic guys, so tell me if it's good or not. I want to know  
if it's good because if it isn't then I won't write fics anymore. Thanks 3  
Steph

And guys, remember to r&r, please. It will mean  
a lot to me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco's POV

Draco realized he was gay in his fourth year. He spent much of the  
remaining year shagging any willing Slytherin bloke, but that did not  
fulfill his desires. He wanted the Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted Harry Potter,  
the boy he had taunted all those years. And now he wanted him. Of course,  
the Slytherin Prince could not just go up to Harry and tell him he liked  
him. No. That would not do at all. He wanted Harry to approach him, but   
if Harry didn't do that soon. Draco feared his little secret would slip out  
anyway.

Draco had thought it would be harder than it now appeared; after all, Harry  
had hated him ever since their first year, but the little incident at Diagon  
Alley changed his mind. Draco had spotted Harry staring at him. Draco   
winked at him and gave a sly little smile. To his surprise, Harry gave a  
shy little smile right back, but was then interrupted by his godfather,  
Sirius Black. By the way Harry looked, it seemed he had not told Black he  
was gay. Of course, Draco hadn't told his own godfather either, but that  
was beside the point.

Draco knew for sure that Harry was gay. Harry had gone out with Dean Thomas   
in forth year. Draco had caught Harry and Dean kissing in the hallways  
every so often and that's when Draco knew he was gay. That's when Draco  
realized he wanted Harry, and as everyone knows, a Malfoy always gets what  
they want.

Harry's POV

Harry had finally made up his mind. He was going to tell Sirius. Harry  
went down the master staircase of number 12 Grimmauld Place and slipped into  
the kitchen. Sirius was frying some bacon and eggs even though it was  
nearly noon. Sirius smiled cheerfully at Harry, "Morning, Harry."

"Morning Siri," Harry Grunted. Harry was not a morning person. On the   
other hand Sirius was always very cheerful in the morning, and if Harry hadn't  
known better, he'd swear Sirius took Speed or something every day. "How'd  
you sleep?"

"Excellent," Sirius replied, eyes twinkling.

Harry just raised an eyebrow. He knew he didn't want to know exactly why  
Sirius' eyes would twinkle like that, so he didn't ask. "Sirius, I have to   
tell you something before I go off to school."

"What is it, Harry? You know you can tell me anything." Sirius said, the  
smile replaced by something more serious.

"I-I don't know how to explain this but." Harry stammered.

"Go on, Harry. You can tell me anything." Sirius reiterated, sounding  
concerned.

"Promise you won't freak?" Harry asked quickly.

Sirius just raised an eyebrow and said "Of course, Harry. I promise I won't  
freak."

"Sirius, I. I-I'm gay." Harry lowered his head in shame.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I won't be able to update for   
about 2-3 weeks. I'm going down to Texas to see family and I don't want  
them to know I'm doing this. My family doesn't even know about this, so  
yeah. But I will update as soon as I can.

Something new I'm trying:

This chapter was brought to you by: MCR, The Used, Senses Fail, my mom and  
nana bickering; Riding up to the mountains; My one friend trying to figure   
out what the hell I was writing but I wouldn't let him see b/c I knew he  
would think I was weird; Smack and Speak; and a lot more shit that I can't  
remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys i am really sorry but i have to take a brake from this story. I have major writers block right

now so if anyone has any ideas as to what they want to happen in this story, e-mail me. i know the

story was going pretty good but when i sat down to write the next chapter i got only a little bit down.

i already have Sirius reaction so just e-mail me what **you guys** want to happen in the story. I really

just want my reads to be happy with the storys that i right. For now tho i am probably going to start

another story.

thanks so much in advanced:

steph

aka H-ice


	5. ch 4

I didn't write the other story on the comp yet, so I just decided to finish up what I started on the other chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the books and I am not getting paid for this, I just own the plot. Ok before I start I want to give a HUGE thanks to Aurilia once again. This is my first fanfic guys, so tell me if it's good or not. I want to know if it's good because if it isn't then I won't write fics anymore. Thanks 3  
Steph And guys, remember to r&r, please. It will mean a lot to me.  
----------------------------------------------------------- Sirius' POV   
Holy shit! Harry's gay too? I can't believe this! What would Lilly and James do? What would they say? They would want me to help him of course. "S-Sirius?" Harry looked up at Sirius, worried. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just can't believe you're gay." Sirius answered, looking down at his shoes. "You're not going to abandon me or anything are you?" Harry asked unable to meet Sirius' eyes. Sirius couldn't help but laugh "Now why would I do that? You're my godson." "Well I thought. In the muggle world. Being gay is. Wrong." Harry stated, trying to explain. "Well, a lot of things are different in the wizarding world compared to the muggle world." Sirius snickered. "So, who's the lucky guy you've got your eyes on? Is it someone from school? Or someone you met at Diagon Alley?" "Um. Well. I've sorta been looking at." Harry began. "Well go ahead, Harry. You know you can tell me." Sirius said, curious. Oh shit, I hope it's not someone I won't like, Sirius thought. "I kinda like." Harry tried again. Sirius was getting impatient now. "Harry just tell me, I won't get mad at you." "Ok, ok, Sirius. I like Draco. When I saw him in Diagon Ally I started to stare at him. I kinda felt like I had known him forever. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt happy when I was around him, even though we only shot rude comments at one another. But when I saw him in Diagon Ally, I smiled at him and. and. Sirius! He smiled back! He smiled back and winked at me!" Harry knew he was rambling, but he didn't care. "I felt at peace, when we were both just staring at each other, even though it was only for a few seconds. And I loved it. I want to feel that again." Sirius was looking at him like he grew two heads. "But why Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked. "Why couldn't it have been Dean? Or Ron?" Harry looked up when he heard Dean's and Ron's names. "Sirius, in the first place, I already went out with Dean and all he ever wanted to do was shag me and tell everyone he was going out with The-Boy-Who-Lived. I would never think about going out with Ron because he's not gay or bi, he's going out with Hermione, and he's like a brother to me and that would just be really, really wrong." Sirius laughed. "It would have been weird if I had gone out with James, even though he was straight, or you would not be here right now." Sirius embraced Harry in a tight hug. "Now, here's some bacon and eggs. You better eat all of it, too." Sirius wagged a finger at him. Harry burst out laughing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
Ok guys, if that wasn't long enough, complain about it so I know when to make my chapters longer, because I sometimes have trouble with that. This story was made up by: Harry and the Potters (if you are wondering who they are, ask me,) The Used, Senses Fail, movie hopping, shopping, major writers block and a whole new story I'm writing on top of this one, school starting, new friends I have made, managing boys varsity soccer, making butterbeer and lots more! R &R GUYS R&R  
Thanks 3 Steph


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I wanna thank all of you who are sticking with me and such. To tell you the truth, I kind of forgot about FF. One night thought, I got really bored and started to skim the site again. That's when I remembered BS. I felt bad that I left most of ya'll just hanging so I got back to work on it. I've been doing a lot of Role playing, so I believe my writing style has improved a lot. I'm still up for a lot of advice and I still want to hear what you guys want to happen in the story. R&R please! Now, On with chapter five!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Harry's pov---**

The loud whistle blew and somewhat stung at Harry's ears. He never really realized how much that annoyed him. _I guess it's just the fact that Ron's out on Prefect duties and Hermione is out with him as well, doing her head girl rounds._ Harry usually had both of them to talk to, this time he didn't though, at least for a while he didn't. He sighed slightly and heaved his trunk on to the over head storage, Hedwig sat beside him twittering away in her cage.

Harry leaned back and gazed out the window, his mind running a mile a minute. Sirius wasn't going to abandon me, which was good. I wondered what mum and dad would say if they found out. Well they probably would have already known, I mean where ever they where. He shook the thought out of his head and began to day dream slightly, wondering who was going to go out for the Gryffindor quidditch team this year.

**---Draco's pov---**

"Hurry the bloody hell up Mother!" Draco yelled from the bottom of the grand stair case in the Malfoy Manor. He watched as his mother gracefully walked down the stairs, a stone hard look on her face. "Draco, where not going to be late, were already 30 minutes early."

Draco scowled slightly and huffed a bit. He knew they were already early; he just wanted to get to the train station to see Harry before all of his bloody friends surrounded him. Draco forced himself not to smile when he remembered when he and Harry saw each other in Diagon Ally; How Harry blushed when Draco winked at him. He stifled a laugh and noticed his mother looking at him. Draco once again glared slightly and began to carry his things out to the car.

"Well, let's get going then." Draco said with a hit of annoyance in his voice. His mother gave him a suspicious look, and then followed him out to the car.

**---20 Minutes later---**

The Malfoy's car slowly pulled up to the curb of King's Crossing Station. Draco said a brief goodbye to his mother and swiftly lifted himself out of the car. He removed his bags from the car and charmed them so they would float a few inches from the ground.

Draco walked briskly threw the crowds of first years that had arrived early and watched as some of them attempt to go threw to get to plat form 9 and ¾ . He laughed slightly as he watched one of them tried to go threw but, failed miserably. His attempt ended up with all of his things being thrown all over and a few muggles looking at him like he was nutters.

Draco pushed threw the crowds of first years and glared at them all slightly. He gracefully walked threw the wall to get to platform 9 and ¾ and smiled at all the hustle and bustle of everyone moving around, then quickly hid it. He was a Malfoy, Draco told himself, Malfoy's were not suppose to smile all that much. He briskly walked toward the train, pushing threw some short first years. Once on the train, he noticed that none of the other slytherin's where on yet. Draco walked down the narrow hall to the back of the train.

A small mop of brown crazy hair and a white snowy owl caught his attention. Draco glanced over and noticed Harry sitting in the compartment by himself. _Wonder where Harry's Gang is this time,_ Draco thought to himself. _Oh yes, the mudblood got the head girl position and the Weasel got the Prefect position again this year._ Draco was still a Prefect but shrugged off his duties.

Draco slowly opened the compartment door and walked in. Sitting down on the seat across from Harry, Draco looked over to him, "Mind if I sit here?" He asked softly, His eyes slightly twinkling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter five. Let me know what ya'll think of it. Please R&R! It makes my day when ya'll do that and it gives me advice! Oh and anyone think I need a beta?

This chapter was made by: A **long **time to think, shit load of role playing, Improving my writing style, Head automatica, 30 Seconds to Mars, FOB, Going camping, Soy crisps, A shit load of soda, Doing my nails and torturing my doggie


End file.
